Vipera Victoriam
Length: 200 Meters long Weight: 40,000 tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Melee Primary Attacks: Biting, Tail smashes Secondary Attacks: Head smashes. Energy Fangs Primary Weapon: Decimator Cannon Secondary Weapons: Pulse Lasers, Aegis Missiles Energy Style: Stamina Overview:Vipera is an Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake that was mutated by Radiation and after it’s subsequent defeat was combined with the parts of the Mecha it destroyed to form an Anti Kaiju cyborg controlled by the U.S.A. Origin:Vipera was an ordinary Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake that was mysteriously mutated by radiation. It is unknown what source the radiation came from though it most likely was due to a nuclear power plant as the first reported sightings of Vipera was nearby a nuclear power plant. Vipera was occasionally monitored though due to their being much stronger and more volatile Kaiju out there and for awhile he mostly kept to a small uninhabited island in the Gulf of Mexico which he had swum to and made his home, on a diet of mostly whales and the occasional smaller Kaiju that crossed into his territory so he was left alone while the more city stompy Kaiju got shot at. However one fateful day for reasons unknown he swam to Tampa Bay and made landfall. It was most likely he was simply passing through the military took no risks and the assault began. The Armed Forces did surprisingly well against him as the small planes were hard for him to hit, until he unleashed something that was unknown to the military, a powerful sonic shockwave that was able to easily knock the Fighter Jets from the air. Thus the long ranged Mecha known as Victoriam was sent to deal with the now angry Kaiju. The two battled for many hours until it ended in a sort of draw. Vipera was near death with notable injuries being his fangs being ripped out, an eye blown out, and his rattle just a bunch of mangled flesh. Victoriam on the other hand was no longer able to function. Considering how their was a need for another Anti Kaiju Mecha the military analized the situation. The Victoriam was mainly lost due to it’s inability to fight at close range and it’s reliance on crippling an opponent in the first volley. An interesting solution presented itself, use the still alive Vipera and salvageable parts from the Victoriam to create a powerful Anti Kaiju Cyborg. Fast forward a year and the newest Anti Kaiju weapon, christened Vipera Victoraim, is now ready to be deployed to fight off the menaces to humanity. One may wonder if the kaiju threat is eliminated whether his uses will remain so pure……... Energy System: Vipera Victoriam regenerates very traditionally, it regenerates at a fixed rate over time like most monsters in StE and DAMM. Ranged Combat: Viperas has powerful ranged attacks, the main one being his Decimator Cannon which fires powerful explosive shells and it operates like a gatling gun where it takes a few seconds to reach it’s maximum fire rate. His Pulse Lasers deal a solid amount of damage in a quick strike and they usually knock the opponent down (Think a bit like MG2 in StE’s chest laser). However even if you have enough energy to use Pulse Lasers again you have to wait a few seconds so to prevent spamming of the attack. His Aegis Missiles cost little Energy and have a long range and are rather quick and maneuverable but they do little damage compared to his other ranged attacks and operate on the same principle as Pulse Lasers where they have a delay (longer actually, about 5-10 seconds) to prevent spamming. Grappling: Vipera’s grappling is rather poor as he can only hoist the lightest monsters and even if he wins the clinch to do damage requires him to use energy so unless you have energy to spare so the favorable option is to simply escape. Also his weight is low so he can be picked up by most monsters. The only good thing about his grappling is that whenever a grapple is engaged he does a bit of damage as he grapples with his mouth (Energy Fangs also affect this which will be explained in the melee combat section) Melee Combat: Vipera’s Melee attacks are quick, do good damage, and most of them have a good reach. He tends to favor edged attacks although he does have some impact attacks. What really makes him so deadly at melee is his Energy Fangs ability. When activated (this costs energy to do) this ability adds extra damage to all of his biting attacks and change their damage to beam. Charging: Vipera's charging is average to say the least, he is not the fastest monster and he is not the heaviest monster so it would only be useful when he is going up against an opponent with better ranged attacks than he does. Weaknesses: Vipera can not switch between a ranged and melee combat style easily as using Energy on ranged attacks means he is unable to use Energy Fangs as much and using Energy Fangs a lot prevents ranged use so if he is going melee centric or ranged centric combat styles if the need arises to switch he will have to wait for his energy to start recharging. Also his Charging and Grappling is extremely poor and also while this may be odd he is unable to jump at all. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Monster